


somewhere in the stratosphere

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: tell my father (this is my life) [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and Luther are SIBLINGS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Character Growth, Character Study, Child Abuse, Gen, Luther did some fucked up shit, NONE OF THAT SHIT, No Apocalypse, Recovery, and deserves some sympathy, but he should still apologize, but he was still a victim of abuse, i stan (1) idiot spaceboy, now we've really come to the need for NO INCEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: The first time Luther left the Academy was to go the moon. His entire life he stayed, head in the sand, clinging to the memory of the life he once lived here, with his siblings. He stayed his father’s loyal support, the only child to follow orders until the very end.Because Luther was the last one left. He was always the first to go into a crime scene, the first to charge in, the first to even get his powers, and now he was the last to leave.He was Number One. The only one.Luther was, in the end, the leader. The hero. The last student of the Umbrella Academy.(Alone.)-There is a loose floorboard in Luther’s room with a dozen bags of unopened files underneath of it- four years worth of unanswered prayers, evidence of a lifetime lived alone, in the dark.After he discovered the board, Luther broke down- or, more accurately, he just broke.In the aftermath, he made bad decisions, reckless, angry choices. They weren’t the right ones, not by any measure, but they’re what he made anyway.For a moment, he forgot that Vanya was his sister too, and he nearly fucked over the entire world.





	somewhere in the stratosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Second Chance" by the Shinedown.
> 
> This series originally began with the intent just to be fluff/recovery/character development&exploration, but it has now developed a plot and I'm just gonna ride this one out with y'all. Hope you continue to enjoy the series!

_Alone._

_Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue._

_Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym._

**― Stephen King**

 

Allison had been the only friend Luther had really made among his siblings, the only person he’d allowed past the guise of fearless leader. Diego and he had always clashed, Klaus and Ben had always close enough, Vanya was too different and too quiet, and Five was too rebellious and then he was gone.

Allison had been the only one he'd really connected with. She'd been firm but willing to listen, creative and determined. She was always brighter than he was, more full of energy and drive. He followed Dad's orders to the letter but she thought outside of the box, able to come up with new ideas while in the field and adventures while at home. She'd made life fun, and was easily his favorite sibling.

And then she'd left the day they'd all turned eighteen to go off to Hollywood, and then there were four of them- Vanya, Diego, Ben, and Luther. Five had died and Klaus was already in his second stint of rehab. Diego had left a week after Allison to join the police academy, and soon it was only Vanya, Ben, and Luther.

Vanya had left and gone to wherever the hell she'd ended up, and there had only been two heroes left. Ben, too gentle to argue firmly with dad, and Luther, Number One.

Ben was the last to go, and the only way he made it out was through death.

And then, for six years, there was only Luther.

The first time Luther left the Academy was to go the moon. His entire life he stayed, head in the sand, clinging to the memory of the life he once lived here, with his siblings. He stayed his father’s loyal support, the only child to follow orders until the very end.

Because Luther was the last one left. He was _always_ the first to go into a crime scene, the first to charge in, the first to even get his powers, and now he was the last to leave.

He was Number One. The _only_ one.

Luther was, in the end, the leader. The hero. The last student of the Umbrella Academy.

(Alone.) 

-

There is a loose floorboard in Luther’s room with a dozen bags of unopened files underneath of it- four years worth of unanswered prayers, evidence of a lifetime lived alone, in the dark.

After he discovered the board, Luther broke down- or, more accurately, he just _broke_.

In the aftermath, he made bad decisions, reckless, angry choices. They weren’t the right ones, not by any measure, but they’re what he made anyway.

He was Number One. He had to be the leader. He had to protect his siblings, had to prove that he wasn’t useless.

(He had to prove that there was a  _point_ to four years of isolation.)

He hadn’t stopped to think about the fact that Vanya was scared and lashing out because she had no idea how her powers worked. He’d been the first to figure out that he had powers, and he’s had them so long he can’t even remember a time when he didn’t have them. He hadn’t stopped to consider everything, too distracted by his anger over Allison nearly dying and his self-hatred over the moon and his grief over Dad and his feelings over, well, everything.

He’d felt like the leader. He’d _had_ to take charge, to take care of and protect his siblings.

For a moment, he forgot that Vanya was his sister too, and he nearly fucked over the entire world.

- 

Luther realizes that he’s the reason that the Apocalypse would have happened, if it hadn’t been for Ben and Klaus- some absolutely disastrous combination of Vanya’s powers and his callous decision-making. He would have destroyed everything in his flawed plan to protect his family.

But beyond that- he nearly sentenced his sister to rot. It's hard to accept that he did that, once he steps back and has to face his own decisions.

What happened with Allison- that was a tragic accident. Vanya didn't know the strength of her own powers, was trying to process something strange and new after a lifetime of having it being kept secret from her. 

And yet instead of asking her, he'd tricked her. He'd knocked her out and locked her out.

Vanya is his sister, too. She deserves Luther's love and protection just as much as Allison and the rest of his siblings do. He should have listened before assuming, should have heard her out, should have given her a chance just like he always gave Allison.

But that's the thing- does Luther even know how to properly love?

What kind of brother knocks his sister out and traps her in a basement? What kind of brother fights his brother at a funeral and knocks over a dead boy's statue? What kind of brother accuses his siblings of murdering their father?

How the fuck do you process the fact that you're the kind of horrible person who would do that to your own sister, your own brother, your own siblings?

Luther has some idea of how to be a mission leader, but he has very little idea of how to be a brother.

Because here's the thing: it’s a lot harder to ask for forgiveness than to just give orders. It's a lot easier to be mission leader, to push your own ideas, to ignore others' wants and needs and lives, than to own up to your mistakes and try to be a better person.

But damn, Luther wants to try. He _has_ to try. He can’t be the man Dad made him into, the kind of man who made the Apocalypse happen. He can't be the man who isn't a brother, the man who values a dead, abusive man's views over the health and wellbeing of his living, broken siblings.

So in the Aftermath of the Not-Apocalypse, he does. He tries. He knows he's fucking up, that he keeps screwing up, but it's time that he finally starts to be a brother and not a leader, that he starts to be kind and not a loner.

 

-

Luther meets Dave, and he realizes that Klaus went through a war. Not just a war, though- Klaus spent an _entire year_ in the past and no one noticed, especially Luther.

It hits him hard, all the the ways in which he failed his siblings. Klaus' constant revolving roulette of rehab, overdosing, and prison; Allison's desire to run; Ben dying; Vanya nearly causing the Apocalypse; Five running away; 

Luther should have been there for them instead of closing himself off in the mansion and then running away to the moon. He should have tried to do more, to help his siblings more, to save them from destruction. He should have done more to help, rather than destroy. 

-

Family Game Night is certainly an _experience_ , to say the least.

Luther thinks that playing Cards Against Humanity with these people is perhaps the best and worst idea he’s ever had.

Diego tends to go in for the most inappropriate thing possible, as does Klaus (though Luther's not sure if Klaus isn't doing it with the express purpose of getting to explain to Dave what everything means). Five plays the most violent possible combinations possible, while Ben and Vanya go for clever political jokes that have a tendency to fly over everyone else's heads. Allison tends to play softballs but has won at least a third of the rounds she's played with wickedly cutting jokes. Dave doesn't really seem to get the game, but he'll occasionally throw in a really dirty or clever joke. (Luther thinks that the best comination of the night comes from Dave's pairing of the black card that says " **In a world ravaged by _____, our only solace is ________** " with  **"The violation of our most basic human rights"** and  **"The homosexual agenda."** )

And Luther? He just tries to keep up with everyone's jokes, tries to learn more about these siblings that he never really got to know as kids. He has so much to make up for, and learning about everyone's senses of humor is a small thing, but it's a place to start.

-

Luther dreams of the moon, of the cool and dark, of a dumpster full of trash that would never be collected. He dreams of an empty world, of four years where his only interaction with others was the routine response Pogo sent each month when he sent over his data. 

He dreams of a world in which he went a little mad with hope and silence, a world in which he breathed recycled air and his shit was vaporized as soon as it dropped into the toilet and he wrote reports for a father who never cared.

Isolation seems to be a running theme with the Hargreeves siblings. A mausoleum, the basement, the Apocalypse, the moon- so many of them have been trapped alone.

(It's no wonder so many of them went insane.)

-

Luther finds Diego shouting at Dad in an empty courtyard, and he _understands_. His vision of his father as a hero has been shattered by the Not-Apocalypse and by the floorboard in his room and a whole shitton of other things.

So for the first time in his life, Luther admits that Diego is right. His pride may not like it, but damn his ego- he needs to make things better with his siblings. He can't just be the solo mission leader anymore. He can't keep destroying things and expect to see himself intact at the end.

His first trip to the diner, Luther sits next to Allison while Five and Diego sit across from them in the booth.

“The trick is regulating your powers,” Five says, continuing on some conversation that they were having last time, "Figuring out the calculation necessary to project your will over the energy of the consciousness that you are manipulating."

"Who's powers are we talking about here?" Luther asks, and Allison raises a hand.

"Five's got a theory that I could expand The Rumor thing past just changing people's actions, but I call bullshit. I experimented plenty when we were kids, and I just can't manipulate matter like he thinks I can." Then she gives Five a weighted look. "And besides, I don't Rumor anymore, remember?"

Five shrugs. "Hey, the calculations don't lie. They got me here, didn't they?"

"And you ended up in the body of a thirteen-year-old boy," Diego points out, "They weren't perfect calculations, by any means."

Allison snorts as Five rolls his eyes. "And yet they prevented the Apocalypse, so suck on that, Diego."

Luther blinks. That's such a juvenile response, so unlike the fifty-eight-year-old man that he's come to know, but it's also one that betrays just how much more comfortable Five has become with their siblings. 

A waitress with purple-dyed hair walks up to their table, and Allison grins. "Looks like my favorite customers are back," the waitress says, voice thick with a Southern accent, "And this time you've brought a friend."

"Our brother, Luther," Diego says, gesturing to Luther, who gives the waitress a small, perfunctory wave. "Luther, meet Lucy- we've had her every trip here for a few weeks, now."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," Luther says, because there's never a second chance to make a good first impression.

"Nice to meet you too, Luther," Lucy says with a bright smile, "Your siblings are some of the most interesting people I've ever met."

Diego snorts. "That's certainly one way to describe us." Luther can't help but agree. 

"The usual drink order for you three?" Lucy offers, gesturing to Luther's siblings, and they all nod. "And for you?" she asks Luther.

He glances at the other three at the table. "Water for me, please."

"Cool," Lucy says, "I'll have it out in a few minutes."

 

- 

Claire was born a month before Luther's incident, a month before he went into space, and he's never met her. He's not the only Uncle or Aunt of Claire's that she hasn't met, though, so he shouldn't feel too bad about it.

He does, though. He knows that Allison left, that the only time he saw her after she left was at Ben's funeral, but it doesn't change the fact that she was his closest sibling. He should have met Claire. He should have been there for Allison during her divorce.

The night before they're set to head to L.A., Luther finds himself in his room, sitting alone after an evening of dance with all of his siblings. 

Allison comes in and sits down on Luther's bed next to him, pulling her legs up into a criss-cross applesauce position. "You're beating yourself up, aren't you?"

Luther raises an eyebrow. "Over what?"

She shrugs. "I dunno, but I know that look. You always had that look on your face when we were kids and you were about to make some kind of stupid decision based on some feeling of inadequacy. So spill, dude."

"I've never met Claire before," Luther starts, not sure how to voice all of the doubt in his brain. He fucked up with his own siblings, with Vanya and with everyone else- how can he possibly be guaranteed not to fuck up with Claire? How is Allison trusting him?

"Well, you'll get to tomorrow," Allison says, a proud smile crossing her face, and it hits Luther that Allison actually can't wait to introduce all of them to her daughter. All of them- fucked up, crazy, destructive- she wants them there, with the little girls he loves more than anyone else in the world.

"Why do you want us to meet your daughter so much?" he says, and her eyes go wide. Fuck. That's not what he meant to say. "I mean, why are you  _proud_  of us? We're a bunch of fuck ups, Allison."

Allison's face softens. "Luther, you're my siblings, Claire's Aunt and Uncles. Of course I want you to meet her. And I'm proud of all of you- all of  _us_ \- because yeah, we were fuck ups, but we've all grown. We've all become better, now that Dad's not around."

Luther almost wants to protest, to defend Dad, but he bites back the instinct. There really is nothing to defend. Dad pushed them away from each other, gave them numbers and turned them into weapons. Dad was the one who fucked them up to the point where they nearly destroyed the world- and, in another lifetime, did.

"Alright," Luther says instead, "I can't wait to meet my niece."

Allison grins. "And Claire can't wait to meet Spaceboy."

-

In L.A., they all stay at Allison's house, which is kinda big, but not big enough that everyone has their own beds. Luther's got his own bed due to his size, but Klaus and Vanya are sharing a bed most nights, with Vanya sharing Allison's bed on the nights Dave is around. Diego's bunking down with Five (something that Luther is almost terrified of asking about, considering the number of kills the two have racked up between them) and Ben tends to sleep on the couch on the nights when he's corporeal.

(And then when Patch shows up, she tends to sleep on the other sofa, the one in Allison's upstairs den.)

Over the weeks they spend here, Luther gets to know his siblings' partners outside of Dave, who's pretty much like another brother at this point.

He meets Patch, sees the way his brother looks at her, and then meets Alyssa, who it's only taken Vanya a month to fall head-over-heels for. He thinks that both of them make pretty great partners for his siblings, support them in the ways he never did. 

-

They all move back into the mansion, and things are different. Luther doesn't know what it is- the air, the people, the lack of Dad- that makes the mansion feel more like a home than a school or a prison, but he definitely likes the change.

Cha-Cha and her new partner attack the mansion and they get pretty soundly defeated. Luther barely even has a chance to register the fight, Ben and Klaus's powers combining to take them down before he even exits the restroom to witness the fight outside.

That night, Five, Diego, Allison, and Luther go back to their diner, and it's comforting in the way that returning from the moon initially wasn't. Luther has a home, now, with people he loves in a way he never loved them before.

-

Luther really finally gets Vanya when the two of them are at home in the mansion one day. Nearly everyone else is out- Klaus and Dave are on a date, Patch and Diego are on a mission, Five and Allison are out  _shopping_ , of all things, and Ben, well, Luther can never be entirely sure what Ben's getting up now that he's corporeal.

The radio's playing quietly in the background, some country music channel that Luther neither likes nor dislikes. He's reading a romance novel that Five and Allison couldn't stop talking about on their last diner trip, and Vanya's typing something at the table. The quiet is kind of nice, if Luther's willing to admit, and it doesn't feel too tense. Something in L.A. has changed them, somewhat, has allowed them to become more comfortable with each other.

Then an older song comes on the radio, a song that came out a few years before he went up to the moon, and Luther only gets to hear a few chords before suddenly the world  _shudders._ Hard objects- candlesticks, lamps, a stapler, books, a small table- fly at the radio. They connect with a  _crash_ , and the music cuts off abruptly.

Luther turns, on edge, to find Vanya standing with more of those same hard objects swirling around her in the air. Her eyes are glowing silver and her hands are a little too, but he can't help but notice the tears falling down her cheeks.

This time, Luther doesn't panic. He doesn't lash out, try to lock her up. He's supposed to protect his siblings, and that means  _all_ of them. He has to find out why her eyes are glowing, why she just destroyed that radio, why the entire world feels like it may just implode.

"Vanya," Luther says, voice as gentle as he can make it, "What's the matter?"

She turns and looks at him, some candlesticks and lamps still hovering above her hands, ready to fly. They're pointed at him, and he tries not to flinch. It's hard, though- his sister, always little, always ordinary, caused the Apocalypse once. "She  _died_ ," Vanya hisses. "She's dead, and it's all my fault."

Trying to tread very, very carefully, Luther asks, "Who's dead?"

"Jeanine," she says, sobbing a little and her hands dim so that they're no longer glowing. The objects still hover, but some small part of him breathes a little easier anyway. "And it's all my fault."

"Who was Jeanine?"

"My girlfriend," she says, and Luther didn't know that. He didn't know that Vanya had a girlfriend before Alyssa, or even a relationship at all before Leonard. Shit- he really missed a lot, didn't he, with his head stuck up his ass for all those years. "She died in a car crash." She lets out a small, raw noise, and the objects around her head start to circling again. "On a day when I forgot to take my meds."

"Do you..." Luther swallows. "Do you want a hug?"

Vanya blinks and the objects fall to the ground. "What?" she asks, voice a quiet rasp, and her eyes are still glowing but Luther's not afraid. He's not scared of her hurting anyone. 

She's just his sister, small and vulnerable, and all he wants to do is to keep her safe.

He offers up his big arms, and he remembers, all too vivdly, the last time he hugged her. A lump forms in his throat- how could he have done that to Vanya? How could he have tricked and hurt her like that?

Luther, as he often has over the past couple of months, wonders how he could have fucked up so badly, how he went from hero to villain, from brother to abuser. 

But then Vanya steps forward, and he pulls her into a gentle hug. She burrows her head into his large chest and Luther just softly pats her on the back.

 

Allison and Five get home a few hours later and the living room's still a hot mess, but Luther and Vanya are curled up on the sofa watching  _Dreamgirls._

(Well, to be accurate, Luther's the only one watching the movie. Vanya passed out around the half hour mark of the movie, and he didn't want to disturb her so he just stayed in his position, her tiny and strangely vulnerable after the way she nearly destroyed the living room.)

Luther turns slightly to see his siblings as they enter the room. "This almost makes me wish I was back in Dallas," Five says with a roll of the eyes, staring at all the clutter scattered around the room.

Allison, on the other hand, just smiles. "Whatever happened, they're getting better."

Luther glances between the two of them and Vanya. "Mind being a bit quieter?" he asks as Jennifer Hudson begins to belt  _And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going._

Five pointedly looks at the screen but doesn't bite back, and Luther suddenly realizes just how much his brother has softened over the past couple of months. He also realizes how much  _he_ has softened, how he's finally starting to kinda make up for the damage that he did. 

Luther is allowed to be gentle. He is allowed not to take a stand, to be the leader, to prove that he is as emotionally strong as he is physically strong. 

(The further Luther gets from acting like his father, the more Luther starts to feel less guilty. He likes it, if he's being honest.)

"Also, let's not listen to country music any more, alright?" He says, and Five raises an eyebrow.

"Vanya?" Allison asks, and Luther nods. She gives him a small, proud smile. "No more country music," she agrees, and that's that.

- 

A few days later, Luther is with Klaus and Dave, who are tag-teaming telling the story of their date yesterday, where Klaus taught Dave about the modern-day advancements to the fast-food industry and took him to see the newest movie in the MCU.

Klaus is in the middle of a monologue when Dave disappears, as he tends to do, and Klaus keeps talking, not having noticed the difference. "And then I had to explain to Dave how Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are  _totally_ fucking, right Luther, and-" He cuts off, brow furrowing. "Why the fuck are you drenched?" he asks.

"Who are you seeing?" Luther asks, but Klaus isn't paying any sort of attention to him. Instead, his face is going pale as whatever ghost he's seeing keeps talking.

"Oh, fuck," Klaus nearly shouts, jumping up from his seat. "We've gotta help him!"

Luther likes to think that he's developed more patience over the past few months, but Klaus is testing him a bit. "Who's in trouble?" Luther asks

"It's Diego," Klaus says, "Patch says that Cha-Cha and Jack captured the two of them while on a mission, and that all she heard before her corporeal stage ran out and she was phased back here was that they were planning on drowning him."

A shiver of fear runs down Luther's back. Diego can't die- they've gotta save him.

"Let's go save him," Luther says, and it's a promise.

-

Luther and Klaus get to the river where there are a number of chains falling into the water, and Luther _runs_. He can't let Diego die, not after everything they've gone through since Dad's death.

He can't utilize Ben's powers- Klaus takes at least two hours to recharge to be able to summon any of their dead family into corporeal status, much less monster-summoning strength- but fuck it, he doesn't need them. He may have a misshapen body, but he still has his strength.

Luther grabs on the chains, and then yanks and yanks and then pulls Diego out of the water. He braces himself, ready to go in for CPR or some other kind of life-saving process, but when Diego comes out he seems perfectly okay, if a bit drenched. He's not unconscious, not gasping for air- he's mad as hell, but that's not anything new.

"Lemme at 'em," Diego nearly shouts, "Get these fucking chains off of me and lemme take them out for what they tried to do to Five and you, Klaus."

"They're gone," Klaus says as Luther starts prying some of the heavy-ass chains off of Diego's body, "Took off when Luther got here. Some woman they killed earlier today- nice lady named Karolyn- told me that their plan was just to kill Diego- once that was done, they were gone."

Diego blinks. "That was a rather throrough explanation."

Klaus shrugs. "Guess that's what happens when you're sober."

-

They get back to the mansion within an hour, and they find Vanya, Five, and Allison all there, waiting for them. 

"How the fuck are you alive?" Vanya asks, staring at Diego, still drenched in river water.

"They tried to drown me," Diego says, "But it didn't quite work."

"That's your upgrade," Five says with a proud smirk. "You can breathe underwater."

Diego nods, smirking despite his waterlogged appearance. "Not what I expected, but pretty useful. Kept me from dying, after all."

"But now we have to figure out how to permanently stop Cha-Cha and Jack," Allison says as Mom enters the room with a towel, and hands it to a thankful Diego. "Because clearly Ben's monster powers didn't take them out entirely the last time they attacked."

"Well, Patch is saying that we need to know more information about Cha-Cha and Jack if we can expect to take them down," Klaus says, "We can't rely on us all just sprouting new abilities at rather convenient times. So, Five, my little man- you got any info that would be helpful?"

Five looks the most pissed off he's been since they started going to the diner. "All I know is the basic info anyone in the Commission would know,” Five says, “The strict base facts about him and the few rumors that I picked up from the occasional assassin I met along the way."

"So spill, man," Diego says, and Luther's pretty sure that if Diego had the ability to, he'd take down both Cha-Cha and Jack all on his own- he's certainly angry enough.

"Well, he’s Jack the Ripper, first off.”

“Wait,” Vanya says, “ _The_ Jack the Ripper?”

Five nods, lips thin. Luther takes it as a sign of growth that he’s not rolling his eyes at the question. "Yeah. He's notorious for taking the cases that are rumored to be challenging, the ones that no one else wants to do."

Klaus snorts. "No wonder he took ours." He glances to the side. "Oh, fuck off, Ben, I know Diego just nearly died but I can still joke." Then he looks to the other side. "Sorry, babe."

Luther suddenly realizes just how crazy his family would look to anyone who doesn't know them, and he has to admit that he doesn't care. He loves his family.

"But back to the case at hand," Five says, tone a bit sharp but not entirely biting. "Cha-Cha's weakness is a blind adherence to authority, and Jack's is probably the opposite. He's a bit of a wildcard, with a record that displays his ability to think more creatively."

"Well, we're not gonna let them get away with it," Vanya says, and Luther realizes that there is no music playing and yet her eyes are already glowing. "I'm not going to let any of you die."

Now, Five's theory about power upgrades and all seems to be holding water. Diego can breathe underwater, Klaus can make the dead corporeal and use Ben's powers, and Five can time travel. Luther's not sure how Vanya or Allison could upgrade any further, considering that Vanya can cause an Apocalypse and Allison can manipulate reality, but he wonders how he could possibly upgrade, what kind of powers he could acquire.

But what Luther knows is that regardless of rather or not he can upgrade, he never wants to see any of his siblings die. He never wants to again feel the fear that had coursed down his spine when he saw Allison's throat slashed, when he thought Diego was going to die, when he saw Vanya crying. 

All Luther wants to do is protect his siblings-  _all_ his siblings. And he may not be the leader anymore, may have softened and become less of a superhero, but he will never stop in his mission to keep his family safe.

"Then let's get started on a plan of defense," Luther says, and everyone looks to him. "Five, you know the most about Cha-Cha and Jack- you take point. We're going to figure out a way to keep this whole family safe. We're not going to let any more of us get hurt."

To his shock, he sees the same look on Five, Allison, and Diego's faces- one of pride. He's never seen that before, and to be honest, he doesn't think he's ever felt anything that makes him happier.

"You heard the man," Allison says with a smile. "Let's get to work."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as the last ones! Luther is not a character who is beloved by the fandom, and to be honest, going into this one I didn't really have strong feelings regarding him, negative or positive. I have adopted him fully by this point, but I did feel as if I may not have done as much justice with him as I did with the others. (Also, I'm hoping that the appearance of plot didn't derail the story of Luther too much.)
> 
> So, in the end, kudos and comments are still always appreciated, if you'd like to give them!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, just as a warning- there will be a surprise backstory to Jack that is going to be explored in the next piece as well as new upgrades for certain Hargreeves kids. Anyone want to take bets as to the plot twist/new powers I'm gonna be throwing at you? If anyone guesses correct, I'll gift the next fic to them. Not sure if that's motivation enough, but eh, I'm really excited and I hope you all are too.)


End file.
